


the legally-mandated adventures of the asanos, the media and therapy [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: "Maybe separating work and family is not a good thing.""That's not the moral of the story. The moral of the story is that if you have mood management issues, you need therapy."
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	the legally-mandated adventures of the asanos, the media and therapy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The legally-mandated adventures of the Asanos, the media and therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719294) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



[the legally-mandated adventures of the asanos, the media and therapy](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GQzAZ5Wu66g9hTilKOSmgvnhQw2pVV1O/view?usp=sharing) 15:00

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
